


【驼云】学院30题

by fearless1120



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless1120/pseuds/fearless1120





	【驼云】学院30题

1 春季入学式

正式入学高中的那天，一向沉稳的郑世云也难得的兴奋起来。

从距学校五百米的距离开始，不停的可以见到背着双肩包的学生，并且离学校越近频率越高。郑世云扯了扯书包的带子，脚步不禁轻快了。要是能愉快的度过高中就好了。

入学式的地点在学校的大操场上，每个班级按顺序排好。虽然大家都是新生，但同班有认识的初中同学也很正常，班级里已经出现三三两两聚集的情况。

郑世云一个人脸色淡然的站在队伍的后半段，默默地盯着远处的某点发呆。从今天的云有点多都没啥阳光透出来想到家里的布丁会不会被哥哥拿去弹了，郑世云无意识的翘起右脚，用脚尖蹭草地。

突然一阵风吹来，即使是初春，也还携带着冷意。郑世云被吹晃了一下身体，赶紧站好，整理了一下脖子周围的衣服，双手抱紧肘部。

明明听妈妈的话多穿了一件，怎么还有点冷。郑世云心里念叨着。

身后一直在聊天的声音断了一下，接着传来“怎么啦干嘛站这么外面”“站久了换个位置啦”的声音。

不知道是谁挪了一下站位，正和郑世云心意地挡住了风口。是不是该回头看一下是哪个好心人……

郑世云犹豫了一下，还是算了。现在转过去怪尴尬的，反正也是一个班的，以后应该有机会道谢吧。

2成为并排邻桌

开学一周内，班级的位置都没开始调整，大家都是按最开始进来的时候和朋友一起坐。

郑世云在这个班级内没有相熟的朋友，所以一开始就选择了偏后靠窗的一人座位。也不是不能融入人群，只是刚开学，什么都可以慢慢来。不管是学习，还是人际关系。

和郑世云同一排的隔壁桌是两人座，两个个子相近的男生坐在那。当然，两个个子都比郑世云高。他们俩应该是以前就认识，这一周内几乎形影不离，连上厕所都是一起去的。

经郑世云的观察，这两个男生就是入学式站在郑世云后面的人。而那个挡风的男生，名字是林煐岷。恰巧，林煐岷就坐在离郑世云较近的座位。

可能是身边没有朋友很闲，也可能是林煐岷挡风的举动感动到了郑世云，虽然一句话都没说过，但郑世云有意识的注意林煐岷的各种小举动。

上课的时候会左手托腮，右手转笔，听个几分钟就会侧头看看窗户。

每当这个时候郑世云都会一脸正经的记着上课的笔记。

其实没什么非要这么做的意义。莫名其妙的，郑世云在意着林煐岷看过来的视线。

3 第一次打招呼

交谈突如其来地到来了。

下课的时候，林煐岷边上的男生不知道去哪了，就他一人坐在座位上闲着翻书。郑世云低头整理着笔记，寻找橡皮的时候没注意位置，手背刚好把橡皮撞了出去。

橡皮顺着弧度，在地上弹了两下，落到了林煐岷的脚下。郑世云愣了一下，有些呆的盯着橡皮，纠结怎么捡。

幸好纠结的时间不长，仅两秒，林煐岷歪了一下身体轻松的捡起橡皮，递到郑世云面前。

他到底是怎么做到这么快反应过来的？运动神经很好吗？郑世云接过橡皮，低头道谢的同时脑瓜里还在想乱七八糟的问题。

“邻桌这么久了还没正式介绍过，我是林煐岷。”对对我知道，你的名字在全班介绍的时候我就记住了。

林煐岷伸出手，停在郑世云的面前，大概五秒，郑世云都没反应过来。直到林煐岷的手在郑世云的面前摆了摆，才勉强把郑世云的魂拉回来。

“啊……对不起……我是郑世云。”刚晃神的时间有点久，郑世云有些不好意思，把橡皮往桌上随意一放，伸手握住了林煐岷的手晃了晃。

这下轮到林煐岷堂皇了，貌似握手是前十秒的事吧，这人的反射神经长到可以绕地球三圈了？

4 成为前后邻桌

“那么现在同学们去门口按身高排成两队。”班主任拍了拍手，催促同学们动起来。按身高排啊……

郑世云慢腾腾的从座位上挪起来，跟随着人群走到门口的走廊排队。“哈哈世云你比我矮蛮多啊，排我前面吧。”

金东贤——就那个跟林煐岷形影不离的男生，拍了拍郑世云的肩膀，站在了郑世云的身后。郑世云一脸反驳不成的表情，琢磨着等下怎么整一下金东贤。

自从郑世云和林煐岷熟起来之后，自然地金东贤和郑世云也认识了。多数时间金东贤在打趣郑世云，郑世云如果不现场“报复”必一天内整一次金东贤。

“你小子也没高到哪去。”林煐岷敲了一下金东贤的头，站在了金东贤后面。

“呜哇……很疼诶。”金东贤委屈的揉了揉自己的后脑。

编排位置的结果，是林煐岷坐在郑世云的后桌，金东贤坐在郑世云的斜后桌。

“我们这样看起来像不像铁三角啊？”金东贤侧过身，悠闲的用一只手撑住脑袋问。

郑世云边整理桌面，边说道：“或许吧，现在是铁三角，等下你这个角就要夭折了。”

“噗……”林煐岷忍不住笑了出来。

“等等等等……为什么我这个角要夭折！”金东贤慌张的坐直身体。

“谁知道呢……”郑世云耸了下肩，明明顶着一张纯良的脸，脑子里却显而易见的装着坏水。

金东贤不仅打了个冷颤。为什么……那天下课就去小卖部买了瓶水……回来林煐岷就被郑世云拐走了啊……

5 上课打盹

“对于两个集合A和B，如果集合A中的任意一个元素都是集合B中的元素……”老师的声音仿佛化成天边的云，慢慢的飘远……

郑世云记笔记的手晃晃悠悠的支撑不住笔的重量，往桌面一倒。

诶……这笔怎么这么重……好像……看不清前面什么东西了……有点困……郑世云头慢慢低下，到了一定的高度抬起来，又慢慢的低下。

坐在郑世云后面的林煐岷本来在好好听课，注意到这一现象不禁笑了。

握着笔的手也不记笔记了，抬起来遮住上扬的嘴角，却挡不住满眼的笑意。连背影都这么可爱了，可惜……看不见正面，是不是流口水了呢？

林煐岷盯着郑世云小鸡啄米了一段时间，终于安分的伏在桌子上。微风吹来扬起了郑世云头上的呆毛，一撮摇啊摇，摇得林煐岷心里痒痒的。

“现在请一位同学回答一下集合的三要素是什么，哪位同学来讲一下？”老师停下了讲课，目光开始扫视坐在下面的同学。

不好……林煐岷眼看着数学老师要发现郑世云在睡觉，赶忙举起了手：“我……老师我来……”

老师的目光在郑世云身上停顿了一下，还是让林煐岷先来回答。

“集合的三要素分别是确定性、互异性和无序性。”

林煐岷正视着老师回答了问题，趁着老师转头写板书的时候戳了戳郑世云的肩膀。

郑世云悠悠的转醒，迷茫的抬起头，侧过头看了一眼林煐岷，刚想问怎么了就发现林煐岷站着，才反应过来现在是上课。

“确定性……互异性……无序性，好，回答很正确，请坐吧林煐岷同学。”老师摆了摆手示意林煐岷坐下，再看郑世云已经醒了，没说什么继续讲接下来的课。

郑世云暗自吃惊自己竟然会上课睡着，还好老师没点他，不然应该完蛋了……看了一眼自己的笔记，上面还有犯困时乱画的痕迹。

啊……很充分的……睡了啊……郑世云揉了揉头发，想起来应该给林煐岷道个谢，但是上课又不是那么方便说话……

郑世云紧张的盯着老师的动作，老师一转身写板书就侧头快速的说了句：“谢啦刚刚。”

不久就听到后桌带着明显笑意的回应：“没事啦……不过你口水擦了吗？”

口……！郑世云默默抬起手蹭了下自己的嘴角，明明没有……！

6 传纸条

郑世云感觉有人在戳他。疑惑的歪了歪头，郑世云将背向后靠在椅背上，准备侧头问林煐岷戳他干嘛。

“手伸过来！”林煐岷低低的声音传过来。好像还有点急？

郑世云瞟了一眼老师，还好没有在看他们。郑世云慢腾腾的抬起背，挪出一个空隙，右手往后一伸，就有一张纸条塞到他手里。

还带一点湿气？林煐岷出汗了吗……这纸条怎么湿的？

郑世云一面想着，一面打开了纸条。到底上课还非要说的话是什么啊……

「下一节自习课翘课去看街头公演吗？」

一说起街头公演，就算没写是谁的，郑世云也马上就知道。因为他很早就关注到了他很喜欢的乐队今天要街头公演。但是上课时间……郑世云还是缺一点胆量……

「不了吧……翘课会被抓？」郑世云把纸条递了回去。

不过自习的话，应该就班长坐在上面……还是有机会溜出去的……可是怎么出校门呢……

郑世云皱着眉头，拿着笔在草稿本上乱画。背后的林煐岷好像在写字。是在回纸条吗？写这么久在写些什么呢？真的有把握可以出去吗？

指尖微微的出汗，郑世云突然懂了为什么刚刚递过来的纸条是湿的了。

戳戳……

郑世云这次动作快了不少，伸手接过纸条打开。

「下节课老师们都去开会了，我跟班长打好招呼出去一会儿应该没关系。东门那边有个缺口可以钻出去不用担心门卫抓。你不去的话没关系，下次也有机会的。」

读完了纸条郑世云有一瞬间的放空，所有的事情都安排好了就剩他自己意愿。这么难得的机会……当然要去啊！

「走吧。」

郑世云把手往后递，接触的时候碰到了同样湿润的林煐岷的指尖。

7 一起吃午饭

本来夏天就很热，食堂人还多，整个就像是大蒸笼一样。郑世云林煐岷金东贤三人秉承着反正走得快也排不到前面倒不如慢慢来的宗旨，悠闲的走到靠门口的桌边坐下，吹吹凉风边聊天，等待着排队的队伍缩短。

“等下想吃什么？我吃饭！”金东贤像小学生一样举手。

“我吃面。”林煐岷眼神望向郑世云，仿佛在等待他的回答。

“我也吃饭。”郑世云没接收到林煐岷的眼神，一只手撑着头，放松的把腿伸直。结果碰到了对面林煐岷的腿，两个人同时把腿一缩。

“就是嘛！大热天吃什么面！”金东贤完全没发觉椅子下的动静，笑嘻嘻的打趣林煐岷。

“行，你等下别吃我的面。”林煐岷也笑着怼了回去。

如愿以偿的三个人端到了自己的食物回到了位置上。

郑世云比林煐岷晚来一点，坐下之前还侧头看了一下林煐岷腿的位置。正常的放着，没有伸直。郑世云放心的伸直了腿。

饭打的时间有点晚，菜都凉了一半。郑世云吃着自己的饭，越发觉得对面林煐岷咕噜咕噜吃着的面很好吃。

“我夹一口面呗？”郑世云咬着筷子头，略带期待的看着林煐岷。

“嗯？行啊。”林煐岷没等郑世云自己动筷，就夹了面递到郑世云面前。郑世云没有意识到不妥，自然的凑上去吃掉了面。

“诶！我也要岷岷喂！”金东贤见到这场景，也凑上来张开嘴等着。

“谁刚才说大热天不吃面的？自己夹！”林煐岷把碗往金东贤方向推了一点。

“不嘛不嘛……要岷岷喂！”

“……你爱吃不吃……”林煐岷无语的挪回了自己的碗。

咦……那刚刚自己是……和林煐岷用了同一双筷子吗？郑世云后知后觉的想到。

8 一起打扫卫生

学校有个规定，每个班级承包一个星期的校园卫生。这周轮到了郑世云他们班。按照组分配，郑世云和林煐岷负责扫操场前的落叶。

前两天的检查力度比较严格，之后其实就靠自觉打扫。本来打算一人在东边扫，一人在西边扫，但每次郑世云扫着扫着就拖着扫把走到莫名其妙的地方发呆。林煐岷不太放心（私心？），于是说好了一起从东扫过去。

这天早上，落叶不多，应该很轻松，一会儿就可以回去了。林煐岷边摇动着扫把，边用余光注意郑世云。既然有多的时间，一起多待一会儿，迟点回去吧。

“诶煐岷，你怕虫子吗？”郑世云突然停了扫地的动作，转头问林煐岷。

“不怕……吧。怎么了？你怕吗？”林煐岷反射性的回答不怕，其实他对硬壳的昆虫是不怕的……那种软软的就有点……

郑世云默默的举起扫把凑到林煐岷面前。

“咦？！”林煐岷没做准备，被吓了一跳，往后退了一步。

“哈哈哈哈不是不怕吗？”郑世云放下扫把，上面有一只翠绿的毛毛虫蠕动着爬着。

林煐岷放下刚捂住胸口的手，咽了一口口水。平常看郑世云这家伙弱不禁风的样子，绝不会想到现在他竟然会拿毛毛虫吓林煐岷。

“我们等下要不要把它抓起来给东贤看？”郑世云眼中闪着狡黠的光。

林煐岷打了个冷颤，现在的郑世云像一只小恶魔一样露出了头上的角和小箭头尾巴。东贤最近……哪里惹到他了吗？……

林煐岷两只手交叠撑在扫把柄上，稍微弯下腰，无奈的说:“你打算生抓？要给你找个袋子什么的吗？”

“哈哈哈哈东贤还说你跟他很亲不会欺负他，要整他的时候你也没手软啊。”郑世云笑成弯弯眼，用扫把把毛毛虫扫到草地里面，“算啦，拿这个吓他强度有点高，怕他吓得进医院……”

林煐岷放下撑在扫把上的手，笑着看着郑世云可爱的动作，心里默默说：和东贤亲是没错啦，不过……也要看和谁比较了。我可没说我是草食动物啊。

9 一起放学

“鱼丸两份！”

“啊还要一份炒米肠！”

“煐岷你吃糖饼吗？……吃？……老板来三个糖饼！”

“哇，草莓冰激凌这么便宜吗，多装一点好了……”

难得今天金东贤留在学校值日，林煐岷可以和郑世云一起回家。虽说有想到回家路上吃点小吃，但……

林煐岷哭笑不得的看着郑世云满足的领着装满草莓冰激凌的塑料袋去付钱。这一路上郑世云经过一个摊点都要停留一下，多多少少都会买。大部分都是郑世云单独吃，林煐岷走在他边上给他捧着接下来要吃的东西。

郑世云付完钱回来，看着林煐岷在笑，于是从自己的袋子里拿出一个草莓冰激凌塞林煐岷手里，嘟嘟囔囔道：“笑的这么灿烂，不给你有点说不过去……”

“吃这么多，回去吃的下饭吗？”林煐岷低头看了一下草莓冰激凌，从郑世云手中拿到竟然奇妙的感到荣幸。

“我的冰激凌在另一个胃里。人生没有冰激凌怎么可以呢。”郑世云将袋子挂在小拇指上，左手拿着冰激凌，右手打开盖子，才发现没拿勺子。

林煐岷顺手从便利店的门口篮子内抓了一把勺子，递了一个插在郑世云的冰激凌上，多的都放在郑世云的袋子里。

“谢啦。”郑世云头都没抬，专注的用勺子挖了一勺又一勺冰激凌送往嘴里。

脸颊鼓鼓的……真像仓鼠啊。草莓冰激凌可真是小学生口味呢。

10 体育课

最喜欢的课，是音乐课。最讨厌的课……体育课。虽然身为男生，但不喜欢运动的也蛮多的吧？

金东贤和林煐岷的体育神经都很好。大部分的体育课时间郑世云都坐在篮球架的后面抠抠手，实在闲得慌的话会看看金东贤和林煐岷他们俩打篮球。

郑世云对篮球一窍不通，最多看得懂投篮得分这样。体育课上教学的运球和三步上篮，也是能混就混。就算是郑世云这样的门外汉也看得出来林煐岷打篮球很厉害。

“我先休息下，你们打吧。”林煐岷拎起校服的衣角低头擦脸上的汗，摆了摆手，就往郑世云这个方向走来。

郑世云正无聊的晃腿，感觉到身边一个阴影略过，林煐岷坐在了郑世云身边。

“怎么不打啦？”郑世云转头看林煐岷，身边有人聊天比一个人傻坐着好多了。

“今天有点太热了，感觉再打球会中暑。”林煐岷犹豫的看了一下自己的袖子，还是选择用手擦汗。

“等等。”郑世云从裤子的侧兜里拿出包纸巾，整包都塞给林煐岷。

林煐岷接过纸巾，露出个极灿烂的笑容:“谢啦。”说完抽出一张，掀开刘海放了上去。刘海又软趴趴的盖了下来。

郑世云被林煐岷的笑容晃了一下眼睛，还没来得及细想原因就被林煐岷呆萌的造型逗笑了。

“哪有人跟你一样这样擦汗的？”郑世云伸手扯了一下林煐岷刘海下的纸巾。纸巾掉下来一个角遮住了林煐岷一只眼睛。

林煐岷眼中盛满了笑意，下一瞬间荡然无存。郑世云还没反应过来怎么了就听见背后一声“小心！”，肩膀被林煐岷搂住，一瞬间视野中只看得到林煐岷的脖颈。背后传来一声拍打声，距离很近，声音大的让郑世云抖了一下。

“诶，你们打球注意点啊！”

林煐岷的声音很近，夹杂着明显的怒意。郑世云还处在懵的状态，肩膀被扶了一下，林煐岷重新出现在视野中。

“没碰到吧？”林煐岷指了指后脑勺。

“没有……”郑世云楞楞的看着林煐岷。

“不会是吓傻了吧？”林煐岷笑了起来。

是太阳太大了吗？郑世云明显的觉得脸开始发烫，偷偷用手试了一下温度。恩……肯定是太阳的错……

11 帮老师搬试卷

晚自习结束，郑世云问完老师题目，已经是同学们走的比较多的时间了。

“郑世云同学，等下可以帮我把这个试卷搬回去吗？”老师指了下讲台上刚改完的卷子，“我去一教那边交个档案。”

“好的老师，我把这个题目补充完就搬。”郑世云乖巧的点头，目送老师出教室门，走回自己的位置，写题目剩下的部分。

林煐岷一直没走。明面上，他坐在自己位置上写作业，但真实的目的是等郑世云一起回去。林煐岷放松的拿着笔，背靠上椅背，盯着郑世云的背影，有一划没一划的在草稿纸上画。

“听见了吧，我等下要搬试卷。”郑世云写好了题目，收拾好桌面和书包，侧身看林煐岷。

“我帮你吧，”林煐岷把作业往草稿纸上一盖，合起来一起塞进抽屉，起身。

郑世云也背着书包站起来，“也不是很多，我自己搬就行”，说罢郑世云走近讲台桌把一摞一摞试卷拿起来放在左臂上，然后双手抱住。

“干嘛，又没小看你。”林煐岷忍住笑，指着试卷，“这样你下楼梯都看不见自己的脚。”

郑世云一脸正经，径直走到门口：“没事，我腿很长。”

“噗……”这下忍不住笑了，林煐岷快步跟上郑世云的脚步。

两人边聊边走，穿过走廊和大厅，下楼梯。路上没什么学生，侧边楼梯这更是，几乎没人。

“诶，看得见楼梯吗，靠着墙走会好一点？”林煐岷不放心的问。

“走多少年的楼梯了，我一次都没摔过，不用太紧张啦。”郑世云一点没有危机的感觉，照常迈脚，“你看，我这不是看的见脚……诶？”

郑世云刚迈出脚，低头歪了一下准备炫耀的时候，楼梯间的灯突然灭了。突如其来的黑暗，郑世云还没反应过来，就被抓住了手臂，挤到墙边。

“跟你说了靠墙好一点，差点摔了。”

林煐岷的声音很近，甚至都可以感觉到说话时的气息喷到耳边。郑世云迷茫的转头，他现在还没适应黑暗，完全看不见林煐岷在什么位置。

“你……夜盲吗？”林煐岷再次开口，不知道为什么语气有点……好像很紧张的样子。

“嗯……有点……”郑世云眨了眨眼睛，果然还是看不太清楚。虽然看不见，但手臂上林煐岷的力度和热度让郑世云一点都不慌张。

“也不知道什么时候来电，我们先走完这段楼梯吧，站在这有点危险。”林煐岷叹了口气，“我拉着你，慢慢走就行。”

郑世云点头，但过了一会儿也没动作，只是凑近林煐岷左看看右看看。

“怎么了？……”

不应该啊，我夜盲也没那么严重……郑世云用力闭了闭眼睛，黑暗中慢慢浮现林煐岷的轮廓。看清楚的时候，郑世云有一瞬间的僵直。

因为郑世云的凑近，他们的脸之间只有一根指头的距离，近得……能看见林煐岷像小扇子一样的睫毛，还有亮亮的、漂亮的眼睛。

两个人不自觉的都屏住呼吸，静静地盯着对方。

先回神的郑世云逃避一般的转移视线，喃喃道：“看来我要多吃点鱼肝油了，不然晚上没灯什么都看不见。”

心脏跳得很快。林煐岷松了一口气，刚刚差点就以为郑世云读出了他眼中的话，差一点他们的关系就不一样了。

“好了，走吧，我扶着你。”林煐岷把抓着郑世云手臂的姿势调整为握着，慢慢开始走。

“嗯。”郑世云轻声回应。

还好电还没来。郑世云暗暗庆幸。不然，耳朵这么红，肯定藏不住了。

郑世云假装看不见，一步一步走的很慢，偶尔偷瞄一眼认真扶着他的林煐岷。夜盲的事……就当做一个秘密吧？

12 受伤被送入医务室

郑世云看到血的那一刻，整颗心沉了下去，双手都出了冷汗。

“老师！”郑世云一把抓住林煐岷的手臂，另一只手举得很高，“林煐岷同学的手被划到了！”

老师正在讲台上看学生们做实验，见到这边有情况快步走过来。

“怎么划伤的？”

“玻璃棒……手上很多汗划了一下。”林煐岷低头看着自己正在流血的左手食指。他们正在做的是熔点实验，其中一部分是把玻璃棒放在酒精灯上加热然后拉长。别的同学都很轻易的拉开了，林煐岷以为很容易，没想到用力大了点，食指关节被划开了口子。

林煐岷小幅度的动了一下指头，疼痛还可以忍受。

“哎呀，课前就跟你们说了，这个玻璃棒是没有磨好的，让你们小心点小心点。”老师凑近看了下伤口，“这个程度去校医室就行，一个同学陪着过去包一下。”

“好的老师。”没等老师指定，郑世云就一脸严肃的站了起来。

林煐岷心情好的弯了下眼睛。这个动作被郑世云看到，小小的瞪了他一眼。

“赶快去吧。这个实验快结束了，等下就直接回教室就行。”

“好的。”郑世云拉了一下林煐岷。林煐岷自知理亏，乖乖的跟着郑世云出去了。

一路上郑世云一言不发，林煐岷也不敢在这个时候调皮，只默默的看郑世云的眼色。明明是他受伤了，却感觉郑世云气的冒冷气。

在校医室挂好号，坐在诊桌前。校医问了具体受伤的情况，淡定的去别的房间拿来消毒的药和创可贴。

“手伸出来。”

林煐岷乖乖的伸出手。校医先拿了酒精消毒，再撒了药粉。过程比林煐岷想象的痛一点，虽然可以忍，但他故意哼哼唧唧。

惹得郑世云担心的问校医：“会不会划伤到里面的组织了？这个药很疼吗？”

校医冷淡的盯着伤口，说道：“应该没有，忍一下就行了，男孩子这点疼哪忍不住。”

最后校医把林煐岷的手指摁弯，然后用创可贴一包。

郑世云再次不放心的问：“就这样就可以了吗？不用什么纱布之类的？”

“纱布不透气，创可贴一天换一次就可以，注意不要碰水。因为用的玻璃棒，保险点打针破伤风，拿这个单子出去领药水，去隔壁打就行。”校医快速的写好诊单。

郑世云接过，弯腰道谢，拉着林煐岷出去了。

“也还好啦，你看，校医说了小伤。”林煐岷伸着包扎好的食指在郑世云面前晃晃，想逗郑世云笑。

郑世云一把抓住林煐岷的手腕，伸手戳了林煐岷的腰一下。林煐岷吓得缩了起来，他的腰很敏感，一戳反应就很大。

“不许躲。这是你不小心的惩罚。”郑世云又故意挠了挠林煐岷的腰。

“好好好……”林煐岷努力忍住，还是迫于生理反应弓起了背。“我错了错了，可以饶了我吗？”

郑世云没好气的哼了一声。

取好药，返回诊室。林煐岷和郑世云坐在边上的椅子等待医生配好药水。不一会儿，医生带着一小盒工具过来。

破伤风的针头一看就和别的不一样，特别细长。郑世云还在思考这种针疼不疼的时候，就看见林煐岷眼泪一滴一滴掉下来了。

医生估计是看习惯了病人打完针就哭，收好东西就走了。

“有这么疼吗？”郑世云摸了摸校服的兜兜，没带纸巾。林煐岷又左手受伤，右手打了针，腾不出手来擦眼泪。

叹了口气，郑世云手在校服上蹭了蹭，伸手抹掉林煐岷的眼泪。

“嗯……”林煐岷沉默了。一方面是因为这针突如其来没什么准备让他掉眼泪了有点丢人，另一方面稍微可怜一点郑世云应该会对他好一点。

“谁叫你这么不小心……”郑世云嘟囔道，见林煐岷怪可怜的，想伸手摸摸他的头。手伸出去一半，觉得有点奇怪，又缩了回来，改为拍拍林煐岷的背。

“你再哭一会儿我们就回教室去……放心我不会跟东贤讲你哭了的。”

13 雨天其中一方忘了带伞

现在，郑世云非常的后悔没有听妈妈的话。

没带伞。

郑世云无语的站在走廊边看着外面的盆泼大雨，这个情况只要没伞，出去两秒钟就全身湿透。而且看着势头，一时半会还停不了。非常伤脑筋。

“傻站着干嘛呢？”林煐岷的声音从身后传来。

郑世云无奈的转身，摊开手说：“没带伞，出不去。”

“噗，这有什么，我送你回去呗。”林煐岷抖了抖手上的伞，揽住郑世云的肩，“走啦。”

不管怎么说，有伞就能保证头不被淋到，应该就不会感冒了。林煐岷的伞很大，足够两个人撑不淋到肩膀，所以他们俩仅仅就并排着走而已。

郑世云其实蛮喜欢雨声的。滴滴答答的声音有种莫名的美感，让人沉静下来感受大自然的即兴演奏。

“因为下雨了，所以想起了你，因为想起了你才会这样，没什么特别含义……”郑世云悠闲的哼起了歌，还是非常应景的关于下雨的歌。

林煐岷被郑世云的情绪传染了，也跟着哼。

“为我们准备的幸福，好像耗得太快了，好像到此为止了……”

唱到有兴致的地方，郑世云没注意地下的水坑。在踩下去之前，林煐岷一把搂住郑世云的肩膀，拉了过来。

“哪有人跟你一样，下这么大雨还不看路的？”林煐岷笑着调侃郑世云，犹豫了一会儿，并没有把手放下来，就这么放在郑世云的肩上。

“这不是还有你嘛，”郑世云顺口就说，顿了一下补了一句：“马上就要回家了，鞋湿了也可以换的。”

如郑世云所说，林煐岷撑伞很稳，几乎没有雨淋到他的身上。而且，林煐岷肯定不会让他出什么事。郑世云的视线飘到路上的行人身上，每个人都把伞压得低低的，快步赶路。这场大雨，这把伞，把他们两个从这个世界隔开了。这个空间没有人窥视，所以怎么样都没关系。

雨滴敲打着伞面，滴答滴答的声音仿佛应和着郑世云逐渐加快的心跳。沉默中流动着粉色的气流。伞下的温度比伞外高，连带着肩膀上的温度也明显了起来。

明知道这个时候只要装傻说点玩笑话，就可以将这暧昧的气氛驱散。但郑世云和林煐岷默契的选择不开口。

永远这么走下去，好像也不错。郑世云被自己的想法吓到，身上的热度嗖得一下散的干干净净，甚至冷的打了个颤。

“嗯？冷吗？应该快到家了吧？”林煐岷搂住郑世云肩的手收紧了些，稍微伞压低，遮住前方飘进来的雨。

“还有两分钟就走到了。”郑世云心不在焉的说道。刚才的想法太危险了，就算气氛微妙也不至于这么想吧。郑世云你在胡思乱想些什么啊……清醒一点……

14 借笔记

“东贤你这什么字啊……”郑世云十分钟内，已经说了第五遍这句话，“不看你的了，煐岷你的笔记借我。”

郑世云无奈的把金东贤的笔记扔回他的桌上，反手接过林煐岷递过来的。

“哇抄个笔记还要嫌弃我的，真的过分了哈。”金东贤翻开自己的笔记，翻来翻去都觉得很满意。“我的字还可以吧，煐岷你看看。”

林煐岷憋着笑凑过去，摇摇头说道：“看不懂。”

“喂喂？”金东贤满脸问号，“我的作业你都不知道抄过多少了，看不懂难道你每次看的天书吗？”

“就是说哦，每次我看天书都超累。”

郑世云听着背后的拌嘴声，手上抄笔记的动作没停。林煐岷的字迹比金东贤的清楚多了，而且还用了不同颜色的笔标记了重点。

郑世云注意到笔记的角落涂了一个黑色的线圈圈，应该是写了什么又划掉了。笔记上的错字一般都会用两笔斜杠划掉，要不然就随便划两圈。像这样划得这么严实，仿佛是害怕别人看到本来的字迹一样。

写的是什么呢？郑世云有点好奇。其实只要注意到这个线圈圈，在这本笔记本上很容易就可以找到好多类似的涂鸦，有几个还画了很多层，黑乎乎的颜色张扬的宣示自己的存在。

郑世云举起笔记，转过身指着黑圈圈问林煐岷：“你这涂得什么？好多这种啊。”

“啊……”林煐岷没有想到郑世云会注意到这个，尴尬的挠挠头，“没什么，上课发呆乱写的。”

“真的是，你上课发呆次数有点多哦。”郑世云没得到明确的回答，歪了下头，转了回去，顺手翻了翻前面几页，企图找到一个画的比较浅的。

两个“人”一上一下，还有一个圈。郑世云模糊的有点印象，是韩文吗？也没有这么长的。难道是竖着写的？

把书页立起来，从背后透过光看。果然是竖着的，写了三个字。有点潦草啊，郑世云心里吐槽着。正眯着眼睛看的时候，笔记被人拿走了。

“看你有空研究我发呆写了什么，应该是把笔记抄完了哦。”林煐岷把笔记本一关，塞进抽屉。

“抄是抄完了……诶，到底写了什么啊？我不知道的话晚上会好奇地睡不着。”郑世云眨巴眨巴眼睛，努力用眼神打动林煐岷。

“以前乱写的，早就忘记了啦。”林煐岷拍了一下郑世云的额头，“要是记得我会告诉你的。”

“好吧……”只好作罢。

一个学期后，郑世云在书本上竖着写自己的名字的时候，莫名有种熟悉的感觉，这才记起来以前林煐岷的笔记上原来涂的是自己的名字。

骗子，明明当时记得写的什么。

15 一起写作业

林煐岷正坐在自己对面，低着头写作业。阳光从侧边窗户洒进来，在林煐岷的头顶形成一个暖色的光圈。 刘海乖顺的垂下来，堪堪遮住眉毛的长度。眼皮半垂着，双眼皮的痕在眼球左右晃动间时有时无。阳光下黑色的睫毛略微泛着棕色，在卧蚕处投射出一片浅浅的阴影。  
郑世云毫不掩饰自己直白的视线，锁定林煐岷盯了好一会儿。  
林煐岷微皱着眉头解题，没有察觉这边郑世云已经放弃了作业盯着他发呆了。  
为什么同样的是顺毛，自己的发型就圆圆的呢？  
郑世云探究的看着林煐岷的发型，认真对比各个部位的头发厚度。得出结论——林煐岷的头发整体削薄了，特别是脑袋两侧，而自己啥都没干，发量还多，垂下来自然就是圆圆的蘑菇一样。  
太过于无聊，但不能打扰林煐岷学习。郑世云换了个姿势继续观察。  
握着笔的手骨节分明，随着写字的动作手背上细细的骨头鼓起来，微妙的戳中了郑世云的审美点。  
拿笔的姿势很标准，慢条斯理的写字动作显得非常帅气，笔迹也端正清楚。  
也难怪林煐岷受女生喜欢。就算再看十分钟，也挑不出一个毛病。郑世云默默吐槽老天给林煐岷的硬件也太好了，不仅长得好看……  
“傻呆着干嘛呢？题目做完了？”  
你看你看，声音也恰到好处的磁性好听，真的过分了。  
林煐岷见郑世云还没反应，无奈伸手在他眼前打了个响指：“该回神啦！”  
精神被召回的郑世云晃了下脑袋，焦点重新聚在林煐岷身上，问道：“你刚刚说什么？”  
林煐岷失笑道:“来自习室做作业，你怎么就顾着发呆。”  
“……被这函数题卡住了……做不出来只能等你了。”郑世云努着嘴唇，把作业本往林煐岷方向一推，指着那道函数大题。  
林煐岷探头一看，眼睛稍微睁大了点，说：“这道题我刚做完，有点麻烦的。”  
郑世云拿起笔，身体向前倾，等待林煐岷的讲解。  
林煐岷配合的也稍微前倾着，拿起笔给郑世云画出题目的重点，然后一步一步的详细讲解，其中还穿杂着知识点的梳理。  
郑世云全程目光跟随着林煐岷左右移动的手，并不是看着题目，只是单纯的被手吸引了。  
“这样就可以做出答案了……”林煐岷在草稿纸上写满了详细的步骤，讲完了之后留了几秒时间等郑世云的回应。  
“嗯，听懂了。”郑世云点点头。  
林煐岷松了一口气。讲题的时候郑世云木楞楞的样子，还以为他又发呆了。讲那么久，听懂了就行。  
“所以草稿纸给我。”郑世云强行面无表情的伸长手捞林煐岷的草稿纸。  
“噗……！”林煐岷眼疾手快的把自己的草稿纸抓在手里，卷成一个空心的筒状，往郑世云头上一敲，“所以你刚刚果然在发呆！”  
郑世云保持着伸长手半趴着的姿势，一脸我要镇静不管怎么样不能慌张的表情，说:“我认真听了，因为某些特殊不可避免因素走神，这是没办法的事。”  
“我倒是想听听，特殊不可避免因素是什么？”林煐岷把草稿纸拿在手上，双手抱肘，笑着看着郑世云。  
郑世云抬眼瞥了一眼林煐岷，垂下眼，任凭林煐岷怎么问都不说。  
啊，又是这样耀眼的样子。怎么可能跟你说呢，关于林煐岷太过完美而不能让郑世云集中注意力的事？

16 临考前合宿

期末考前一个星期的周末，金东贤非要说去林煐岷家进行猜题大会，使出浑身解数也要拉着郑世云一起合宿。  
猜什么鬼题啊，想在林煐岷家大闹一通才对吧？郑世云腹诽道，还是跟去了。  
果然白天的时候猜题才猜了半个小时，就开始斗地主、吃西瓜、玩电动游戏了。  
闹腾到晚上，郑世云已经筋疲力尽，只想倒下睡觉。  
“两个人睡床，一个人打地铺。”分配床位时，金东贤笑嘻嘻的搂住郑世云的肩膀，顺势头歪靠在他的头边，“来者是客，我和世云肯定要睡床。”  
“我没问题，只要我睡床上。”郑世云举起手。  
“金东贤你不是说不喜欢两个人一起睡，每次来都嚷着要打地铺的吗？”林煐岷伸出长腿，轻轻踢了两下金东贤的脚。  
金东贤像提到什么有趣话题，突然兴奋起来，整个人搂靠在郑世云身上。  
“拜托好热……”郑世云有气无力的拍了拍金东贤横放在他脖子处的手，示意他拿开。  
金东贤或许是太兴奋了，根本没理郑世云的话，该怎么样搂还是怎么样搂。“你还说！你睡觉打呼噜我都感觉是在火车轨道边睡的！你以为我喜欢睡硬地板吗！”  
林煐岷睡觉打呼噜？郑世云略带吃惊的看着他，不过确实身材比较高大的容易打呼噜。自己特别累的时候也会，但一般浅睡眠的时候是不会的。  
林煐岷的脸以可见的速度红了起来，说道：“又不是每天都！”  
“我不管，我要和世云一起睡。”金东贤撒娇般的搂着郑世云的腰，将自己的脸靠在他的肩上。  
林煐岷无奈的看着郑世云，郑世云也无奈的看着林煐岷。  
“那不然手心手背，出一样的睡床上。”郑世云被抱的没脾气，虽然房间里有空调，但一个血气方刚的男生这样抱着你不可能不出汗。  
“OK！”  
“行。”  
“手心手背！”  
结果……金东贤看着自己一个人出了手背，沮丧的拿着衣物去洗漱了。郑世云和林煐岷大眼瞪小眼，互相低头笑了。  
是因为金东贤的表情太搞笑了，还是因为些不敢细想的理由。郑世云感觉回复了点力气，心情像充满气的气球，飘飘忽忽的想飞出去。  
三人洗漱完毕，熄灯躺在各自的位置，有默契似得都拿起了手机刷消息。看到有趣的郑世云会把手机屏幕分享给林煐岷，两个人凑一起聊，不时发出一段笑声。  
“喂喂你们俩笑什么呢？”金东贤一个人孤独的躺在地铺那，连声音听起来都很远。  
“哈哈哈，看到一个动图很搞笑，”郑世云往床下看了一眼，“太远了就不递给你看了。”  
“好不容易合宿，别看手机来聊天吧？”实在是无聊，金东贤拍了拍床边的木板，说道。  
“嗯……好吧，那你要说大声点，不然等下我会聊睡着。”郑世云摁灭了手机的屏幕，扔在床边。  
金东贤：“那肯定要聊一点刺激的咯！不然我们说点鬼故事。”  
林煐岷也没看手机了，侧过身面对着郑世云。月光很淡，林煐岷借着郑世云夜盲，直勾勾的盯着他的侧脸。  
“那你先说，我没怎么听过鬼故事。”郑世云嘴边携带点笑意，说话时睫毛颤动，月光被盛在其上，仿佛眨两下就会落下来。  
“那我开始说咯。一个住13层的女孩晚上回家，正巧赶上电梯故障不能使用。望着长长的楼梯有点害怕，就让妈妈下楼接她，妈妈下来了和她一起上了楼，当她们一起走到12楼时，女孩的电话响了，传出她妈的声音：闺女，妈妈下来了，你在哪啊？”  
气氛沉静了两秒。郑世云打了个冷颤，双手抱紧了自己。  
“这也太小儿科了吧金东贤？”耳边传来林煐岷的笑声，郑世云愣了一下，默默地朝那个方向挪，直到手臂碰到林煐岷的身体才放心的停下来。这个时候只有真实存在的热度能让人安心啊。  
郑世云并没有看林煐岷是怎么躺的，也没有在意自己手臂靠的到底是哪个部位。  
林煐岷见郑世云小心翼翼的靠过来，偷偷憋笑。这就是夜盲患者的好处吗？差不多躺怀里了。  
“切，这只是热身！有一个鬼，走路的方式是跳，咚咚咚...这个鬼要找一个人报仇。这个人提前知道了，就躲到床底下。但是这个鬼是头朝下……咚咚咚……”  
郑世云还在思考，突然床边响起“咚咚咚”，吓得他猛的缩进被子，用被子盖住了头。  
“噗哈，”林煐岷宠溺的拍拍郑世云头部的被子，“有这么害怕吗？”  
“什么什么？”打地铺的金东贤不明白情况，坐起来趴在床边。  
“你把世云都吓得钻被子里了。”林煐岷好笑的掀起被子的边边，揉了一把郑世云柔软的头发。“我们世云胆子这么小啊。”  
郑世云缓缓的探出头来，头发因为上上下下乱成个鸟窝，表情还是维持着正经淡定：“我……就是有点冷而已。”  
“好哦。”林煐岷笑笑，没拆穿他。  
被子窸窸窣窣的声音，下一秒床边一沉，金东贤挤上床。略带冷意的手搂上郑世云的腰，吓了他一跳，反射性的想把那手拉来。  
“往里进一点呀，我要掉下去了。”金东贤说着抱的更紧了，仿佛放开这手他就会掉下去似得。  
郑世云叹了口气，你们两个一米八的大高个躺这张小床就够挤了，现在怎么着，要把我挤成夹心饼干吗？  
伸手推了推林煐岷的胸膛，示意林煐岷往后退一点。  
“我也要掉下去了。”林煐岷的声音不像方才那样带着元气，反而放低了，磁性了不少。听得郑世云的耳朵痒痒的。  
腰上又多了一只手。  
什么情况啊你们是……郑世云被这俩幼稚的争宠行为气笑了，没办法只能侧着背靠林煐岷，面对着金东贤。  
林煐岷还过分的搂住郑世云往他那儿拉了一下，几乎是大半身体贴着了。  
郑世云没有说话，算是默许了。  
“既然世云这么害怕，那我们讲点别的？”金东贤笑着凑近了点，眼睛闪闪发光。  
郑世云：“嗯，都可以。”  
金东贤：“那我们来玩真心话大冒险。”  
林煐岷：“没有道具什么的，不能玩吧。”  
金东贤：“ok的，手心手背出局一个就行了。反正有点光，可以看到。”  
郑世云：“……我有夜盲症”  
“真的？？？”说着，金东贤试验一样把自己的脸凑到跟前来，眨巴眨巴眼仔细的盯着郑世云。  
怎么每个人听见夜盲都样……郑世云故意把焦点错开不停在金东贤的脸上。其实郑世云的夜盲不是特别严重，适应一会儿就可以了。因为上次和林煐岷有点小误会？所以郑世云只好在林煐岷在场的情况下继续装作夜盲。  
感觉到腰间的手在用力，是林煐岷把他往后拉，防止金东贤靠的太近。  
林煐岷：“要不要开灯？”  
金东贤：“晚上玩游戏的乐趣就是黑乎乎的啊，开灯就没意思了。”  
郑世云：“那你喊，我出就行，你们两个不会合伙捉弄我吧？”  
金东贤：“不会不会！”说着朝林煐岷比了个手势，示意两个人都出手背。  
林煐岷：“……嗯。”  
三人都从被窝都拿出手来。金东贤和林煐岷放在郑世云腰上的手都撤走了，因为方向问题，再不撤会显得有点奇怪。郑世云拿的是靠近林煐岷这边的手，姿势原因导致重心大半都落在林煐岷身上。  
“手心手背！”  
反正也看不到，郑世云索性装到底，都没转头看结果。  
金东贤：“是世云输了哦！真心话大冒险？”  
“……真心话吧。”不知道大冒险是什么的情况下，选真心话是不会错的。  
金东贤：“那……你交过几个女朋友？”  
郑世云：“……一个……”  
金东贤：“吼！什么时候交的？”  
郑世云：“这已经是第二个问题了吧？”  
“……手心手背！”  
金东贤：“哈哈又是你输了哦，选真心话大冒险？”  
郑世云：“……真心话。”  
金东贤：“真心话没意思，选大冒险吧？”  
越是这么说，越坚定了选真心话。  
金东贤：“上次我问了，这次就换煐岷问。”  
林煐岷：“初kiss在什么时候？”  
初kiss这个词明明很纯情，怎么林煐岷问出来这么色:)情？耳朵慢慢红了，郑世云想伸手摸摸自己的耳朵尖降温，碍于这两人看得到，硬是忍住了。  
“还没呢，初……kiss。”  
“咦？要不要我帮你？”金东贤突然挪过来，距离猛的缩短。郑世云反应极快的用自己的手挡住自己的嘴。  
“哈哈哈，平时反应这么慢，这时候倒是很快啊。”金东贤没占到便宜也很开心的样子。  
“那接着啦？手心手背！啊……”  
“东贤输了。”林煐岷有些累的往下躺了躺，到和郑世云同一个高度。  
郑世云：“嗯哼？真心话大冒险？”  
金东贤：“你怎么突然来劲？”  
林煐岷：“赶紧的，选一个。”  
金东贤：“那就大冒险呗。”  
林煐岷：“世云来提吧。”  
郑世云拧着眉头想了一会儿，终于提出：“一个人在厕所呆三分钟，全程不开灯。”  
“哇？有点狠啊……”金东贤惊的睁大了眼睛。  
“少啰嗦！叫你去就去！愿赌服输。”郑世云拍了一下金东贤的肩膀。  
金东贤撅着嘴，掀起被子，一边念念自己怎么这么惨，出了房间。  
郑世云从夹心饼干中解放出来，放松的送了一口气。“哎，煐岷你看着点时……”郑世云说着转头，鼻尖感觉擦过了什么，没注意位置，直接转了过来。  
“恩？”林煐岷有些困了，半眯着眼睛。  
“呃……”郑世云退也不是，进也不是，僵着身体不敢动。刚刚……鼻尖碰到的应该是林煐岷的嘴唇？天……  
“怎么了？看什么？”林煐岷打起点精神，微笑着隔着被子抱住郑世云。  
“时间……东贤要出去站三分钟……”距离近得郑世云不自觉减了分贝，声音都变得软软的。  
林煐岷轻笑着把额头抵着郑世云额头，舒适的阖上了眼睛，低声说道：“不用管他，到时间就回来了。”  
“嗯……你困了？”  
“有点……”林煐岷的声音掺着细微鼻音，仿佛在撒娇一样。  
“那你睡吧，东贤回来我就跟他说睡觉。”郑世云改为平躺的姿势，伸出离林煐岷较远的手拍了拍他的头，“晚安。”  
林煐岷探头用某个部位碰了一下郑世云的脸颊，轻声道：“嗯，晚安。”  
…………应该是鼻子碰到了吧？

17 暑假回校游泳

金东贤是一个很喜欢打赌的人。据金东贤所说，只要林煐岷不想做什么，跟他打赌的话百分之九十他会去做。

比如现在——

“游泳来回，谁输了就请吃雪糕。”金东贤半个身体沉在水中，长手臂在游泳池两端指了几下，颇有下战书的架势。

今天金东贤约林煐岷和郑世云来学校的游泳馆游泳。“学校游泳池比外面的游泳池好多了啊，人又少水又干净！作为这的学生，不来体验一下太过分了啊。”

三人如约到了，但……

“我pass，十米我就已经死了。”郑世云坐在泳池边，只有小腿浸没在水里，有一下没一下的晃荡，水面以他为圆心漫出一圈圈的波纹。

“世云！你！每次都不参加！”金东贤慢慢游到郑世云的身边，视线扫过正在摆动的郑世云的小腿，一个大胆的想法跳了出来。

“来游泳池本来就可以选择轻松的呆着，为什么每次都要打赌啊？”林煐岷面对着郑世云，腿长的优势让他在中水区毫无压力的站着。

“还不是你们已经在这聊了！半个小时！”

“半”字刚脱出口的时候，金东贤猛地拉住郑世云的脚踝，往水里一拽。没有防备的郑世云感受到重心脱离掌控，反射性的憋住呼吸，脚部肌肉紧绷等待落水之后快速踢地面。

结果不如预想的踢得到地面，反而撞到了伸手要扶他一把的林煐岷，踢到了泳池的边缘墙壁。

金东贤目瞪口呆的看着郑世云把林煐岷扑到水里，溅起巨大的水花，还挣扎了一会儿才双双浮上来。

“咳……咳咳……”来不及把黏在脸上的头发撩开，郑世云胡乱的抹了一下眼睛，试图把呛进去的水咳出来。

林煐岷身体素质比郑世云好，快速恢复了之后安抚地拍着郑世云的背，低头担心的观察他的情况，柔声问道：“还好吧？”

鼻腔还有喉咙口火辣辣的疼，郑世云稍显痛苦的紧皱眉头，眼睛由于生理反应蓄满了眼泪，眼角都红红的。

糟糕……玩大发了……金东贤打了个冷颤，仿佛预料到接下来的发展，往后退两步，麻溜的游走了。

“我……还好……咳咳……”郑世云用力拍了拍胸口，冒似是缓过来了。手指戳了戳林煐岷的肩膀，再指了一下金东贤逃窜的方向。

“把东贤抓回来？”真的是很记仇啊……自己还没好，就想着要惩罚罪魁祸首了。林煐岷失笑的把郑世云黏在额头上的刘海拨开，手掌贴着他的额头，使了巧劲让郑世云抬起脸来。

被游泳池的水刺激到，郑世云已经流了好几滴眼泪，勉强能在光下睁眼了。水光在他的眼中沉沉浮浮，又经不起眨眼的动作，顺着眼角的弧度滑下一串泪水。明明是可怜的景象，但眼尾的绯红让这张清纯的脸添了几分暧昧。

林煐岷不自觉的咽了一口口水，用指背蹭了蹭郑世云依然湿润的眼角，说道：“那你在这等着，我把东贤带过来。”

带过来他就死定了……林煐岷默默的摁响指节。

18 运动会

“我去检录了，等下来给我加油吗？”把布制号码牌别在腰间，林煐岷活动着手部和腿部的关节，看似漫不经心的问。

“如果你比赛的时候我加油稿写完了，就去。”郑世云晃动手中的圆珠笔，他已经五分钟没写一个字了。

非运动员每个人都要交十篇加油稿，这是他们班的要求。对于郑世云来说，动笔当然比去大太阳下参加比赛好。而林煐岷因为身高优势，被体育委员哄骗报了跳高。

“还剩几篇？”林煐岷探过身，捞了一张稿纸，粗略扫了一眼，“你确定你这样写可以过关吗？”

林煐岷笑弯了眼，他并不是故意取笑郑世云，只是这明显的小学生文笔——“你的汗水洒在跑道上，浇灌着成功的花朵”，实在是忍不住笑意。

“还有四篇，要不你帮我写两篇我就去看你比赛？”郑世云故意没有搭理林煐岷嘲笑他的话语，淡定的夺回林煐岷手上的稿纸，揉成一团往远处的垃圾桶一扔。

“如果我比赛完了你还没写完，我就帮你写。”像抛出诱饵一般，林煐岷俯身盯着郑世云，眼中闪烁着狡黠的光。

手腕反转，圆珠笔的开关在桌面的反弹力下哒得响了一声。郑世云迅速站了起来，低头看弯着腰的林煐岷，说道：“现在去检录，走吧。”

虽说要陪他去检录，但检录处站满了各个项目的运动员，学生会为了防止秩序混乱安排了人员在检录处口审查运动员身份。

林煐岷指了一下跳高比赛场地的位置，笑着让郑世云买瓶水等他。郑世云挠挠头发，拿着水等运动员应该是一件很正常的事，怎么就哪里怪怪的。

果然，一到跳高比赛场地边上就看见一群女生撑着伞，每个人都拿着一瓶矿泉水叽叽喳喳的在讨论等下要上的选手，在这之中依稀可以看见自家班级女生的身影。

郑世云迷茫的扫视了一下，看有没有哪个地方比较清静。

“啊……郑同学。”一位同班的女生瞧见了郑世云，马上伸手晃了晃。一秒犹豫之下，郑世云还是走了过去。

打招呼式的点点头，郑世云保持着一臂的距离站在这群女生边上。

“你也是来看林同学参加比赛的吧？”女生大胆的凑过来问。缩短的距离让郑世云有些不自在，礼貌的做了肯定的回答。

“不是我说，林同学的魅力超——大的，不止我们班的女生来看他比赛，其他班级也有好多女生看了运动员名册专门过来等他呢。”女生偷偷戳了一下右前方，那里也围聚着一群女生。“我们在这听了好久她们讨论林同学。”

郑世云尴尬的咳了一声，挠了一下脸颊，不清楚为什么要跟他讲这些。

“郑同学你跟林同学很熟吧？看你们每天都一起活动。”女生眨了眨眼，压低了声音说道。

有一种不太好的预感浮现。不待郑世云回答，女生便急急的问：“那你知道林同学有女朋友吗？”

“呃……”郑世云缩了一下肩膀。就在刚才，这个问题问出来的瞬间，边上的女生都结束了话题，气氛十分诡异。是错觉吗？这些女生的耳朵都像精灵耳一样竖起来……

尴尬的别开视线，郑世云迷茫的寻找林煐岷的身影，把他置于这尴尬境地的罪魁祸首还没到吗？

寻找无果，郑世云无奈的挠挠后脑勺，答道：“我也不太清楚。”

没得到确切答案的女生们垂头丧气还没两秒就精神起来，因为运动员总算出来了。郑世云松了一口气，小心的站到远一点的地方，也抬头看运动员方向。

参加跳高的运动员几乎都是身材高挑的，在这之中林煐岷也十分突出。他正和边上的运动员说着话，走到运动员等待场地之后往这边望，与郑世云目光对上的那刻毫不吝啬的冲他挥手微笑。

边上女生们的尖叫此起彼伏，郑世云无奈的也挥挥手示意。

不久比赛开始了。比赛流程非常简单，选手们陆续通过同一高度，之后再调高。郑世云一开始并不抱多大期待，准备看个几轮就迎接落选的林煐岷。

没想到林煐岷比他想象的更有实力，很轻松的就跳过前几个高度进入八强决赛圈。郑世云疑惑的用手背蹭蹭下巴。照这样下去，或许可以拿个奖牌？

随着比赛进程的继续，仅剩三人挑战下一高度，其中就有林煐岷。耳边欢呼尖叫的声音越来越激烈，氛围的涌动下，郑世云也有些为林煐岷紧张。

这时阳光灿烂的天空掉落下零星的雨丝，郑世云茫然的伸手接住落下的雨，环顾四周女生们都撑着遮阳伞，这点雨并没有引起她们的注意。

下太阳雨了，会下很久吗？会影响林煐岷的比赛吗？郑世云看向林煐岷，正好撞上林煐岷也在看他的视线。

林煐岷冲他比了一个手势，四只手指向下拍了一下。郑世云愣住没有反应过来是什么意思。

雨势渐大，运动员也赶紧跳最后的高度。出乎意料的，林煐岷的脚勾到杆没通过。上一个高度时明明还空出很大的空间，这个高度有这么困难吗？

身边的女生们也非常可惜的发出叹声，然后争相对走过来的林煐岷递上捏在手中很久的冰矿泉水。

林煐岷一一说谢谢，却是抬手拒绝了所有的水，慢慢走到郑世云面前。

“都不知道去找把伞吗？”林煐岷蓬松的头发上沾了些许细密的雨丝，在阳光的照射下映出一圈浅金色的光晕。他伸出手掌，示意的晃动着：“你这水攒着自己喝的？”

郑世云抿了下嘴唇，把瓶壁早已有密密水珠覆盖的冰矿泉水递到林煐岷手上，不着痕迹的往自己裤腿上蹭了一下水渍。

“这不是感觉你快输了吗，稍微等一下就好了。”郑世云看向林煐岷，视线被上下滚动的喉结吸引，草草看一眼便像烫到一般移开。

“是是，但是如果有下次就赶紧去避雨吧。”林煐岷一口气喝了半瓶水，拧紧瓶盖，指了一下郑世云的校服。“你这都湿半件了，再站一会儿就要湿身了？”

郑世云低头看自己的校服，肩膀处白色的布料已经被打湿，隐约透露出肩膀轮廓。再看林煐岷，也是差不多。

“男生也没什么关系吧。”郑世云分贝低了下来，周围女生的视线太过令人在意，被这样灼灼注视着仿佛皮都要扒下一层。

可恶的是导致这一切的林煐岷带着人畜无害的笑容，用像小狗一样湿润的眼睛看着他。

“比赛结束了吧？还要在这等季军的奖牌吗？”郑世云的脚往后挪了一步，已经等不及林煐岷回答想转身走人了。

“恩……管他呢，我们先走吧，等下要是有叫我再下来。”林煐岷上前一步搂住郑世云的肩膀，轻松的带着他往看台走。“现在要回去帮你写稿子咯。”

“……剩下的几篇都是你的。”好像受了很多委屈的郑世云，声音都闷闷的。

19 学园祭

“真的……要进去吗……”

“当然了！这可是三个班联合申请，用整个体育馆搭建的诶，今年的招牌地点！”

“我们三个人，你要是害怕就站我们中间。”

“或许……世云胆小到连这都不敢进……”

“？？？金东贤你的激将法太明显了。”

“你要是不想去我们也可以去其他什么兄贵咖啡厅，占卜房看看。”

“等我出来，我们去吃那个超大冰淇淋。”

“ok！我请你！”

“call。”

答应是这么答应了。可是当被林煐岷和金东贤前后夹着进鬼屋的那一刻，郑世云又有些胆颤。算了算了，眼睛一闭，出去就有免费冰淇淋吃，非常完美。

打头的是林煐岷，郑世云双手搭在他的肩上，金东贤也把手搭在郑世云的肩上。三个人跟小火车一样稳定的前行。

五厘米的身高差，挡住了郑世云的大部分视线。他非常乖的没有到处乱看，倒是金东贤一直在他耳边称赞这的布景——“哇这是真的骷髅吗？”“这个油漆没干的样子……（摸）真的没干！（戳郑世云的脸）哈哈哈骗你的。”

多亏了金东贤不停的笑语，郑世云放松了些，偶尔还可以分神跟金东贤讨论两句。

“前面有个东西。”林煐岷突然停了脚步，侧头对郑世云说。

郑世云才没这个胆子探头看，往林煐岷的身后缩了缩。

“哪哪？”金东贤踮起脚，往前看去。

前方拐角处有一个诡异的长发白衣的人/鬼/模型，顶上的昏暗绿灯照着怪渗人的。

“假的吧？”

“不清楚……”

“快走快走！”受不了这俩站着讨论，郑世云拍拍林煐岷的肩膀催促道。

肩膀上被郑世云搭着的地方又热又湿，手一离开变得凉凉的。到底是多害怕啊出这么多汗吗？林煐岷一方面担心，却没有更好的方法帮他缓解，只能走得更快点。

那鬼貌似知道郑世云是个好欺负的，准确的在郑世云路过的时候转过来发出尖叫声。

“啊啊啊！”

“啊啊啊啊啊！”鬼尖叫的同时郑世云也和声一样高了八度尖叫，一嗓子吼出来差点撕了，干涩的一直咳。

“哈哈哈眼睛闭起来不看就好了。”

林煐岷转身正想说些什么的时候，见金东贤笑眯眯的拍着郑世云的头，身体靠的极近。靠的近能给郑世云安全感吧。话在嘴边绕了一圈缩回去，林煐岷拍了拍肩膀上郑世云的手，无言往前继续走。

不管是谁安慰他，只要他能好点都没关系。


End file.
